


A Conundrum

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Mine Alone [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daryl is 42, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, Sex in chapter 2, Underage Kissing, carl is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Everyone questions their-selves. Sometimes, you just have to have help figuring things out. Carl thinks he has it all figured out, he just needed the courage to confess.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should be writing Chapter 6. But how could I resist. This is a gift for why-do-i-ship-this on tumblr, and it's sort of a continuation of a short drabble-post on my tumblr.  
> Here's the link: https://justaceganwriter.tumblr.com/post/163141543416/unbidden-thoughts

It was most definitely a conundrum.

Carl remembered Father Gabriel saying that word during a sermon. Two women had had children, and one accidentally killed her baby. Then she switched out the babies and said that the other woman had killed the baby and hers was still alive.

This wasn't something quite as bad, and, in fact, it was completely different. It left the 17-year old baffled. Another word from a sermon.

But this wasn't something Father Gabriel would be able to help him with. If anything, he would be told he was going to hell for these thoughts he was having. So there would not be any 'confessing of sins'.

As he tending to Judith, Carl tried to think of who he could talk to about his problem. Rick wouldn't be a good idea. He would just give Carl the awkward talk again. Michonne would tell Rick. So would most everyone else. No, sadly the one person he could trust this knowledge with was the one person he didn't want to tell. But he had to get it off his chest, had to tell someone before he started thinking there was something wrong with himself. So he set Judith in her playpen and headed out of the house, asking Maggie to check in on her as the passed each other since he had 'stuff to do'.

He made his way to the watchtower, climbing up to the lookout. Daryl was leaning against the window ledge, watching the landscape before them. He glanced at Carl briefly before looking back out.

"Either Rick went crazy again and sent you up here to take over, or you wanna talk about something."

"Yeah.. I was hoping you would talk to me once your shift is over. I just.. don't really feel comfortable talking anywhere that my dad might hear."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, but nodded silently.

The two sat there quietly until Aaron came to take over. After they descended from the watch tower, the two sneaked out into the woods at Carl's request. He didn't want there to be any chance of Rick catching any part of their conversation.

Once they were a few hundred feet from the wall, they stopped. Daryl leaned against a tree, crossbow at the ready in case they needed it. He watched Carl silently, waiting for him to start talking. The teen took a deep breath before he began.

"So, dad already gave me the talk and everything a long time ago. Back at the prison. But there's some.. things he didn't explain. I remember how Aaron had a boyfriend. It really confused me. Dad never said anything about boys being together."

Daryl frowned deeply. "Maybe you should actually go talk to Rick about this. I don't think--"

Carl interjected. "No, no. That's way too embarrassing. I don't want to have to tell my dad this. You're the only person I could think of who wouldn't tell him if I asked."  
The man sighed and sat on a stump. "Alright, yeah. Guys can do that too. Why? Does it.. bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me. I just.. I think I like..guys." Carl couldn't bring himself to say the actual words on his mind. However, he did notice the hesitation in Daryl's voice. "Does it bother you?"

His question was met with a skeptical laugh. "You think I would go out recruiting with Aaron if it did? Nah, that stuff's fine by me. And, hey, if you ever decide to tell your dad, I'll back you up."

The boy smiled. He knew telling Daryl would be his best chance at coming out. He decided to further breach the subject. "Even if I start flirting with you?"

Daryl's supportive smile fell. "You flirt with me, you might find yourself in a position you don't like." He knew he shouldn't tease further, but the urge was overwhelming. "Well, why don't you show me a few and we can see what I like?"

That earned him a laugh. A genuine laugh, it seemed. Carl was impressed with himself. His final confession itched on his tongue as Daryl stood. "Wait, there's something else."

The man paused, looking down at him and waiting patiently.

"There's.. someone specific I like."

Daryl waited another moment, something in his demeanor changing. "Oh? Who?"

Carl took a fortifying breath. _Here goes nothing._ "You. I like you."

The 42-year old stared at him quietly before sitting back down. "You sure about that?" Carl nodded confidently in response. "Yeah. I've been thinking real hard. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure about it."

With a flash, the man before him was on his feet and pulling the boy, up, pushing him against a tree and kissing him forcefully. Carl was surprised, but he quickly kissed back. He didn't know if this kiss was real or not, but, even if Daryl was just teasing him, he was determined to enjoy it. He felt the man's strong hands start to caress him and let out a small moan that sounded more like a whimper.

All of a sudden, the hands were gone, and so were the lips. Both of their faces were red as they panted softly, attempting to get back the stolen breath. Daryl picked up his crossbow and slung it onto his back.

"You're gonna be the death of me... But yeah, me too."

Carl grinned and hugged the man, breathing in his scent. It was musky and earthy and wild. He felt the hunter's chest rumble with a chuckle. They headed back to Alexandria, climbing back over the low section of wall. Before they separated, Daryl kissed him again.

"Meet me here after your dad goes to bed if you want to keep going."

And oh, did Carl want to continue.


	2. Concessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl had found his courage. But can Daryl find his?

Daryl was waiting at the low spot in the wall like he had said. He smiled the slightest bit when he saw Carl sneaking over to meet him. He wrapped an arm around the boy and lead him away, walking the perimeter until they came to one of the empty houses at the very edge.

The man lead him inside, and into one the first floor bedroom. The bed was made neatly, but the blankets were soon disheveled as he pressed Carl down, kissing him hungrily. The teen returned the kiss happily, writhing a bit beneath him with pleasure from the way their lips worked together. It was different from before. The kiss was still breathtaking and magical, but there was something more to it on both ends. Something that felt more concrete.

They parted, panting hard again. Carl looked up at Daryl with his single blue eye. He couldn't stop himself from begging. "Again? More.. Please Daryl?"The man kissed his forehead, then cheek, slowly moving down to the collar of his shirt. "How long were you deciding whether to tell me or not?"

The question burned in Carl's cheeks. "M-maybe a month? I wanted to be sure.."

Daryl laughed softly, his hands moving under the hem of Carl's shirt. "Does that mean you were thinking about me when you were touching yourself in that tree? Did you imagine me touching you like this, Carl?" The boy's breath hitched as he felt strong calloused fingers moving over his nipples. So Daryl had seen him. He nodded slowly, wondering if that would make the man stop.

To his relief, Daryl pulled away only to strip the boy's shirt away, doing the same with his vest and t-shirt. Carl marveled at the muscular body before him, so very different from his own slender frame. He let the man work his mouth over his chest, moaning and writhing at the sensations. He felt his pants come undone and Daryl pulled them and his boxers off in one swift pull. He felt the heat creeping up his neck as the man looked over his bare body. He wanted to hide his lanky limbs, but he just couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being looked at with such desire.

Daryl reached down to undo his own pants, pushing them down to expose himself. Carl's face lit up at the sight of the man's erection and he took a deep, shaky breath. He was lifted up to press against his companion, their lips meeting tenderly.

"You can still back out, you know. Whenever you want to. I'm not gonna force you if you decide you don't want this. But once it's done, there's no going back."

Carl nodded and kissed him again. "Just shut up and love me.." Daryl kissed back deeply, moaning something against the boy's lips and he laid him down, grinding against his crotch. Carl writhed and moaned, wrapping his legs around the man. He could feel himself coming closer to the edge, and, when Daryl grabbed him and began stroking, he let out a strangled cry. The boy was coming apart at his crush's touch, and it felt like heaven. He saw light when he came, felt the white-hot sperm on his chest, heard Daryl chuckling. It was almost too much.

He felt rough fingers running up his chest, avoiding the puddle. His mouth was already open, so it was simple for Daryl to his finger's into Carl's mouth and issue the simple command, "Suck." The boy was obedient to a fault, doing just as he said. Daryl could barely hold himself back, having been looking forward to this since they had separated earlier. He withdrew his hand and then began to prepare his young lover, shivering with pleasure as his first finger moved in. Carl let out a hiss of pain and Daryl stopped. Once Carl had adjusted, he began to move, slowly working the finger in and out before adding a second. This time, the teen let out a sweet, honey coated moan.

The boy writhed as his older lover continued to stretch his hole. The pace was slow, nothing rushed. He was thankful Daryl was taking the time to make sure he was okay. Soon, the man laid him against the bed, moving between his legs.

"Remember to stop me, okay?"

Carl nodded and let out a small gasp of pain as Daryl slowly eased himself inside. He felt his hole stretch beyond what he thought it should. A few tears ran down his cheek, and Daryl kissed them away lovingly.They stayed still like that for a long time until Carl moved his hips a bit, willing his lover to start moving. His silent request was soon obliged. A fresh wave of pain flooded over the boy and he whimpered. The man stopped immediately, stroking Carl's cheek.

"Is it too much? Do we need to stop?"His concern was touching, but the boy wasn't letting their moment alone slip away. He kissed him and moved his hips again. Daryl resumed his movements, kissing Carl back deeply. He pushed his tongue into the bottom's mouth, tasting the warm cavern of flesh and gobbling up the moans threatening to escape.

Daryl began to move faster, the boy's noises sending him deeper into the fog of lust that was clouding his judgement. He pulled away from the kiss to pin his lover down, watching his beautiful, scarred face contort with pleasure. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. He pulled out and flipped Carl over before he could protest, quickly driving back in and reaching around to stroke the boy fiercely. He was enchanted by the new sounds the teen made, pausing at one that sounded particularly needful. He ground into him, rubbing against the small bundle of nerves inside Carl's body.

Carl didn't know what to do other than to beg for more. That spot sent white-hot pleasure flooding over him with every small motion. He felt himself tighten around Daryl as he came, his whole body becoming rigid. Daryl grunted softly, thrusting into his one last time before coming from the vice pressure wrapped around him. He slowly pulled out of his new lover, getting up and grabbing a towel he had brought earlier.

He cleaned the boy and himself off before crawling back onto the bed and holding Carl close. The boy was still coming down from the high of his first orgasm, his eye half shut in bliss. Daryl smiled, licked his lips, and kissed the boy softly. "It was good, huh?" A tired nod was his response. "Yeah.. Carl?" The boy hummed softly. "You know this wasn't just a one time thing, right?" Another hum, this one happily. "Good..."

They lay there silently, Carl pressed up against Daryl's chest with the man's arms around him. The man decided now was the time.  
"I.. have to admit, I didn't think I'd be the guy you like. Hell, the person at all. Thought you would have picked Enid or something.. Not like I'm unhappy. Just glad I don't have to feel so guilty anymore."

Carl opened his eye a bit. "Why do you feel guilty, Daryl? You didn't do anything to seduce me, after all."

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah. But I watched you. A lot. You've grown up really well, baby.."

If his face wasn't already red, Carl would have blushed at the pet name. "Well, I was probably attracted to you the whole time, ever since we met. And especially since the prison... I was really worried about you while me and dad were separated from you guys. Thought I'd never see you again."

The man chuckled. "Me too... Sleep well, Carl."

"Sweet dreams Daryl."


End file.
